The Darkness Within Light
by BlackRose16
Summary: *shonen ai* Ryou finally fights Back. What does Bakura think aBout this? Pointless one-shot


BlackRose:  Just another quick one-shot I wrote to help me along with my fics.  Mind you, this has nothing to do with any of 'em.  Malik, Bakura?  

Malik: BlackRose doesn't own YGO or any other anime.  

Bakura: Thank Ra.  All she owns is a cat named Smoky.  Really, what moron names their freakin' cat SMOKY?  

BlackRose:  .  I didn't even name her!  

Malik + Bakura:  Riiiiiiight.  

BlackRose: *coughs*  Now, can we get back to the fic here?  Malik?  

Malik: ON WITH THE FICCIE!  

Bakura: O.O  Ow…thank you Malik for making me deaf.  

Malik: ^.^  Anytime.  

*+*+*+* 

"You're late." Ryou froze at the front door.  

_Shit.  I thought he was asleep.  _

"Where were you?"  

"Out."  

"Where, exactly?"  

"If you really must know, I was at Seto's."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"  

"Yes.  We were watching a movie and I fell asleep, which is why I'm late."  

"You smell of bodily fluids.  You weren't watching a movie, you little liar."  

"Oh, so I'm not aloud to enjoy the more sexual parts of a relationship as well, hm?" 

"You shouldn't be.  Hikari's shouldn't act like fucking sluts."  Ryou smiled at him in what should be an innocent way.

"I learn from the best." 

"Why you little shit."  

"Better than a yami who can't get a life."  

"You-" Something snapped inside the yami and he lunged at his hikari, sending them both to the ground.  

"I've…had…enough of…your…shit," he panted.  Ryou took the opportunity to throw a left hook at his jaw.  

"Then you…shouldn't…have…have taught me…how to…fight…back."  With that, Ryou sent the yami flying through the air, and into the wall, hitting it with a sickening crack.  A blow that would have knocked out any normal person.  But, as any person who comes in contact with Yami Bakura would agree, he was NOT normal.  The said yami stood up almost immediately, if a bit unsteadily, wiping away the thin trail of blood that trickled down the side of his mouth.  Ryou was standing before him, but something was different.  Actually, many things.  His head was held high, once caring and compassionate brown eyes now cold and merciless, arms folded across his chest, that once heart-warming, innocent smile that always played across his lips now sinister and looking as if he knew a cruel joke.  

_He…he looks like me.  _

_'Then you shouldn't have taught me how to fight back.'_  

The hikari and the yami stared each other down, the air between them sizzling with tension.  Each was trying to force the other to back down, but both refused.  They slowly circled each other, like stalking their prey.  Slowly, the gap between them grew smaller, until they were mere inches away.  You could cut the tension with a knife. An apprehensive silence rang through the air, stilling the two as they still tried to make the other look away.  Suddenly Ryou shoved Bakura away from him.  The fight began.  It was fierce, full of punching, kicking, biting, scratching, hair pulling; the kind of fight that made onlookers shiver with excitement.  The blows were hard, some bone cracking, yet both refused to back down.  

"I'm tired…of this.  I've had enough," Ryou hissed as he threw another rather hard punch, this time aiming for the stomach.  Bakura intercepted it and threw Ryou onto the wooden coffee table, breaking it into several pieces.  

"How dare you…defy me," Bakura growled back as he kicked his hikari in the ribs.  Ryou didn't cry out as he would have long ago.  No, he was too busy trying to injure every part of his yami he could get to.  As he heard Bakura's words, he gave him a smirk that rivaled the tomb robbers.  

"I've learned from all of those beatings.  That was the whole point of them, right?"  He wiped his bloody mouth and threw another punch.  Bakura ducked and kicked him in the stomach.  

"They were meant to teach you how to take the pain that the world is filled with."  Ryou smirked again, ducking as a punch was sent his way.  

"I've got a question, Yami.  How does it feel to know that no one gives a shit about you?  How does it feel to know that whenever something bad happens, you're always the first to be blamed?  That, no matter what you do, no one ever trusts the cruel tomb robber?"  Bakura stopped, his eyes wide.  Ryou took the opportunity to scratch his bare arm. 

"Keep your guard up, Yami.  It would be pointless for you to let the mask slip now."  

Bakura hissed, shaken out of his temporary stupor.  He slammed Ryou into the wall, kneeing him in the stomach.  

"I don't feel it.  I don't feel anything at all."  

"But you have to feel this," Ryou said as he bit down on the skin of Bakura's neck, hard enough that the yami could feel blood trickle down it.  He sank his own teeth into his hikari's pale neck, tearing the skin.  Before he could stop himself, Ryou cried out in pain as he felt blood gush down.  He moaned as he felt a warm tongue lap at his blood.   

"And do you, my weak little hikari, feel this?" Bakura whispered, a trickle of Ryou's blood running down his lip.  Ryou smiled and licked the blood away, then pressed his mouth against Bakura's, his yami's tongue snaking it's way into his mouth.  A battle for dominance ensued, which the yami won.  Ryou pulled back suddenly, running his tongue over his blood covered lips seductively.  Bakura snapped at the air in front of his mouth, eyes filled with lust.  He scooped Ryou up into his arms and led him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot as they entered.  The front door still remained opened, the icy sleet from outside slowly piling inside, where it melted from the quickly evaporating heat from the house.  Had any one come inside, their ears would have been greeted by screams and moans coming from the bedroom.  

_There is always a little darkness within the light.  _

Owaru  

Bakura:  *grins* I liked the ending.  Lots of hot, kinky, pain filled sex.  It just would have been nice if you had described it. 

Malik: *pouts* But I wasn't in it.  

BlackRose: Don't worry, Malik, I'll write one for you too.  I just need to think of who the other person should Be. 

Bakura: *opens mouth*  

BlackRose:  Hell no.  It's not fair if you get to have fun twice, well, actually, three times, if you count Don't Turn Out the Lights….heh heh.  

Bakura:  -.-  I'd rather not talk about that.  

Malik:  Heh heh heh.  'Kura-kun had sex with the Pharaoh!  Hahahaha!  

Bakura: . SHUT UP!  

Malik: *sticks out tongue* BlackRose says READ AND REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!       


End file.
